You So Owe Me
by Egyptiandude990
Summary: SPOILER! This includes a part of episode Spider-Hulk, so don't read if you did not watch that. Ava was so mad at Peter. He owes her so big for what she's done for him. But what can Spidey do to make up for his mistakes? How about breaking into the school with her?


**You So Owe Me**

**One-Shot… Ava… Parker… Hulk… Newest episode… Nuff said. Um… I wouldn't read this if you haven't seen the new episode yet… But it you did, this is a continuum of what Ava does with Peter after.**

_Snap _

"WHHHY!" Hulk-Peter screamed to the ceiling, holding his broken pencil. He slowly put his head down on the desk.

Ava, who sat a row behind him groaned. "Guess who didn't study." Ava ignored Peter for the rest of the class. She needed to focus on her test. This thing was worth half their grade and she couldn't fail it.

_Almost finished…_ Ava thought as her phone rang. She gave a quick glance around before answering. _"Hello?" _She whispered into the phone.

"Ava it's me!" She heard a hulking voice say on the other line. She was surprised, since she had no idea who it could be.

"_Who? Listen, I'm in the middle of a test-" _She whispered, confused why anyone would call her during school.

"No no no! Listen carefully!" The caller insisted. They were starting to agitate Ava. She really had to finish her test, right now.

"_I have to finish-" _She was cut off by the caller.

"No no, just listen. I'm in the Hulk's body and vice versa!" Ava's head snapped up to look up at Peter, who was pretty much just doodling on his paper.

"Pencil's down please." The teacher called to the class. Ava turned her phone off before the teacher could get to her and saw her test unfinished.

As he took it she called, "But… I wasn't finished yet." She glared at the floor as the teacher kept moving.

"I can't believe you made me turn in an uncompleted test, Peter." Ava said, dragging the Hulk inside Peter's body down the hallway. She was glad to see that none of the other guys were around. "I really can't. He so owes me." She opened her locker, taking her book bag out.

"Who Peter?" Hulk asked, confused at Ava's aggression.

"I wasn't talking to you Hulk," she told him, still having a stony voice. "My name is Ava, I'm a friend."

Hulk spoke slowly, as if considering the word. "Friend." Then smiled.

Ava sighed before going down the hallway again. "Follow me," she bolted down the hallway, Hulk following her. She heard Hulk run into the janitor and something about "Hulk walking" and back in my day.

There were now on top of a roof, Ava dressed as White Tiger and Hulk in his Spiderman suit. "Now you and I are going to find Peter and figure out what-"

"Ugh," Hulk groaned as Tiger put his mask on for him.

"What's wrong?" White Tiger asked, slightly worried. Maybe it could be an effect of the brain transfer, or his brain couldn't compute the information, or-

"Hulk don't like this. Hulk like purple." He looked down at his blue and red outfit and then back at White Tiger.

"We argue fashion later, let's just find-"

"What does this do?" Hulk asked as he pushed a button on his web shooter. A web shot out and attached to something above. White Tiger quickly tried to press a few buttons to get the web off, but Hulk was lifted into the air before she could really do anything.

"Bye bye Cat Lady." Hulk inside Spiderman's body waved good bye to White Tiger as his web was stuck on the on JJJ's helicopter.

"Um," White Tiger was confused on what to do as Spiderman-Hulk flew away. After staring at him go, White Tiger slowly deflating and rubbed the back of her neck. "He still owes me."

White Tiger thought that the helicopter was at least going to the battle since it was Jameson and they would cover something like that. She hoped that Hulk wouldn't get Peter hurt. Hulk's body would be fine, it was the Hulk. But Hulk barely knew that Pete's body wasn't as stable. He couldn't take as much hits as Hulk.

**Line break**

White Tiger decided to wait for Peter, just to be sure. She sneaked to his house, climbing into his bedroom window. She changed back into her usual clothes, throwing one of Peter's old shirts over the camera in the room for privacy. Once she was done she took the shirt off the camera and smirked at it.

She looked around the room. It wasn't much, as she remembered, but then again, it was more than she had right now. All she really had in her room was a bed and a few dressers. Most of her personal stuff had been trashed when the old Helicarrier went down and she was looking for some more stuff to fill the room.

She saw the room had the same things as well, but she saw a stack of comics on the desk. "I didn't know Parker liked comics," she muttered, picking the first one up and flipping through it. She started from the beginning and reading it. When she finished, she found herself laying on the bed. She shrugged and grabbed another comic after another.

"Good night Aunt May!" The door opened and Ava shot up, quickly putting the comics back on the stack. Peter opened his bedroom door looking exhausted from the day. He shut his door and was about to go into his bathroom before he noticed Ava and back tracked. "Ava?"

"Are you okay? I mean, is it the real Web-Head in the head or is it still the one who calls me Cat Lady?" She got close to him and knocked on his noggin. Peter groaned and stopped Ava's hand from hitting his head again. "Pete?"

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Don't you have to go to the Tri-carrier, like a curfew?" He moved away from her, grabbing his sleepwear and moving into the bathroom.

"I was worried about you… And I don't have a curfew. I have to be ready to Fury's beck and call, but that's pretty much the same as you." Ava spoke through the door. She leaned against Peter's wall, waiting for him to come back out. She couldn't hear any groans of pain coming from him so she guessed that he wasn't as hurt as bad as he could be. Ava felt like an idiot for coming there before remembering her test. Her face turned into one of a grimace.

Peter came out of the bathroom and saw her grimace. He began to think of all the things he could've done wrong and the list was long. Like the Great Wall of China long. "What?"

"You owe me. You made me turn in an unfinished test." She glared harder and Peter swallowed as he remembered Hulk taking his own test. Of course with the hero thing his grades weren't as good as they used to, but he didn't want to flunk. What would Aunt May think? What would Fury do? Would the guys make fun of him?

"Aw man! The test! Hulk probably flunked it!" He groaned, plopping on his bed, head in his hands. He could practically feel Ava raise an eyebrow. Then he remembered what she said. "You didn't finish a… _test._ Ava Ayala didn't finish a test… One for the record books people." Ava clenched her fists before taking a deep, calming breath.

"There's no school tomorrow. The science teacher usually grades it on Saturday night to Sunday morning. If we get there early enough and without getting caught, we might be able to retake the test." Ava explained to him, who nodded slowly.

"What do you mean without getting caught?" Peter questioned, hoping his aunt wasn't on the other side of the door. This was not good for him, he knew that, but he would rather do it without his aunt knowing and yell at him.

"Well, the teacher doesn't give retakes, so we'd have to… sneak in… Now that I think about it… Tonight would probably be better than in the morning." She muttered to herself. "Yeah, that would make sure you'd get enough time to finish up." She looked up to Peter, who had put his head in hands again.

"So, we both get sneak in, take the test, and get better grades… then we're even." Peter concluded, surprisingly okay with the plan.

Ava scoffed at the end. "You damaged my reputation. We'll never be even." Peter groaned once again, stuffing his head into his pillows.

**Line break**

They traveled silently throw the top of buildings, in their normal attire. Ava would feel bad if they used SHIELD technology to bust into the school. So they were just going with their merits. Peter smiled as he remembered the last time they snuck into the school. At least this time their teacher was a villain trying to find out who Spider-Man was and kill them.

"What are you smiling about Parker?" Ava snapped as they got to the ceiling, looking for air vents to squeeze through. Peter snapped back into the present and shrugged.

"Remember the last time-"

"The last time we broke into the school, yeah… Why do _we_ always end up breaking into the school?" Ava complained, being as quiet as she could while doing so.

"'Cause we're the only ones with enough…" Ava turned back to him, eyebrow raised as if saying _you complete that sentence._ "Guts… I was going to say guts." Ava rolled her eyes, telling Peter she meant, _yeah right._ "Do you think we'll be fine?"

"Have you been doing training?" Ava questioned, moving towards the East side of the building. Peter looked ahead and saw a small vent. "Oh wait, you guys barely train, with your separate leadership training." Peter gave her a glare before following her.

Ava silently removed the vent cover, rubbing her heads together before putting her feet inside. "Silent, Bug-Brain. Silent." She cautioned him before gently sliding in and carefully climbing down. She gave the vent two taps for Peter to come down. Peter followed Ava's exact steps to getting in, but climbing down was where he failed.

"Ah," he gasped as his hands slipped on the steel, making his body give way, falling to the ground. He landed on his bum on the school floor, groaning. Ava was already standing with her arms crossed, like she expected it to happen to him. At least he didn't land on the vent itself, that would have made a lot more noise. "How do you do that?" Peter asked, climbing to his feet.

"They don't call me a Ninja on my job description for nothing." She replied, looking around. They were obviously on the second floor. "That's English class; we need to go the other way." She turned away from Peter, now heading West. Peter followed her, wondering what made her so good at what she did.

"Who taught you to be a Ninja?" Peter question quietly. He stood close enough that they could talk without alerting anyone within a few feet.

"It's between my father and Shield… They really like ninja spies, like Black Widow, for some reason." She spoke as quietly, her footstep seemed so faint that he couldn't even hear them. If she wasn't in front of him, he wouldn't have known that she was there with him.

"So, you want to be like Black Widow when you're older?" Peter continued to explore Ava's intentions.

"In a way... yeah, but better, if I can." She seemed hesitant with her reply. "What about you? You want to be like Coulson or Fury when you're older?" Smirking at the idea. She found it hilarious to see Peter act like Fury in the future, berating teens their age as they learn to be heroes.

"Hmmf, I'd rather be a scientist than that." Ava peaked over her shoulder at him at the word scientist. "I could so help the world someday, maybe I'll be like Stark or Connors… Yeah, I would so be the superhero version of Connors… without the Lizard." His eyes lit up. "We would still work together! I could so make new weapons for you!" He voice somewhat rise up and Ava covered his mouth with his hands.

"Shh!" Ava then stuffed him inside an open locker next to them and climbed to the ceiling, hanging there by shear strength. The janitor was walking down the hallway, mopping up the floor, headphones in on high blast. Ava could hear him listening to an old, but classic, son.

"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti." Ava mentally kicked Peter when he snorted as the Janitor rapped. The Janitor momentarily took off his headphones and looked around before going back to raping and mopping. "He's nervous, but on the surface, he looks calm and ready…" The janitor faded away as he mopped a different hallway.

Ava fell from the ceiling, still landing on her feet, sighing. "That was close," she muttered before unlocking Peter from his small ceil. "Brings back bad memories?" She chuckled as Peter closed the door behind him.

"Yup, Flash and his buddies, the crushing lockers… Now it's mean Teammates pushing me instead." He stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. They walked in comfortable silence as they made their to the science class.

It was weird seeing the room so dark and so empty, but they went in anyway. Peter stood guard while Ava shuffled through all the papers on the Teacher's desk. She finally found their tests and hoped that the teacher didn't look at Peter's yet since it was covered in scribbles. "I'll finish mine while you guard, then we'll switch." She told Web-Head, who nodded, then continued his post.

She sat down in one of the closer desks and saw she only had a few questions done. She did them as fast, quietly, and correctly as she could. She was done within the time the call with Peter-Hulk would have taken. She put her test back where she found it and tapped Peter's shoulder to tell him to start.

"Good luck," she muttered, standing guard. He nodded thanks and went to his test, and groaned. The scribbles were everywhere, but he felt like he didn't have enough time to erase it all.

"Great…" He muttered before starting the test. Ava heard him make sounds like "Hmm… Mhmm.. uh… Ha! No no, that's not it. Mhmm." Before long it all just sounded the same to her and she just kept looking out. The test was the same to her, she knew what to do, and if Peter was half the genius he said he was he would be done with the test in no time.

"Done!" Peter said excitedly, throwing his pencil across the room. Ava took his test without looking at it and stuck it in its place with the scribbles still on it. "It's better to know if he saw it or not. You never know." He shrugged and Ava nodded in her agreement.

"Ah! What beings you in at this hour?" They both stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the Janitor speak to someone outside.

"Just forgot some paperwork, how's the kids?" Their faces turned to fear as they heard their science teacher in the hallway. Ava looked around for possible hiding spots or a way out. She pointed to the only available exit, the windows. Peter gave her an _Are you sure look_ which Ava didn't respond instead of opening one of the windows as quickly as she could.

Peter lifted it up as she leaned out and started climb the window edge. With great difficultly, Peter did the same as he slowly let the widow back into place. Just in time too, as the teacher just entered the room, going for something on his desk. He started at the tests for a second, wondering what they were doing on top, but let it go.

Ava slowly edged her way down, using the small creases of the bricks as her support. Peter could just easily use his sticky fingers all the way down. Peter was on the ground when Ava was only halfway there. She must have lost her footing Peter though as she tumbled down the rest of the way. Peter reacted as quick as he could. He caught her in bridal style, grunting in response.

"Ouch," they moaned at the same time. Ava was on her feet within seconds of catching her. "Thanks," she rubbed her back. Peter nodded, oddly remembering when she said she could save herself when they first met. Oh, how far they've gone.

Suddenly the street lights were turned on, though their faces were still shadowed. "Hey!" a large security guard yelled at them. "What are you doing here?" He said running toward them.

"Run!" Peter yelled as he took off running towards the main gate. They were far distanced enough from the guard, since they were both really strong runners. They hoisted each other over the gate, avoiding the guard all together. Ava was sure that they never got a look at their faces.

"Come on!" Peter said, grabbing her arm as they ran back to his house. Half way down the block, Ava saw the guard yelling through the gate at them, yelling to come back. They didn't of course, they weren't stupid.

They reached the Parker house within a few minutes, still on full blast of the adrenaline coursing through their veins. They went through the window since his aunt thought he was sleeping. They both landed on the bed, huffing and puffing from running so much. "That was… exciting." Peter chose his words. "We have to do that again."

Ava laughed, turning so she was laying on her back. "Oh yeah," she muttered, slowly drifting from awareness. Peter didn't speak again so she assumed that he was doing the same.

**Break**

Ava woke up first, alone on the bed. Peter was peacefully asleep on the floor next to her. She found it sweet that he gave up the bed for her. Ava was wiping her eyes as the morning she realized she stayed overnight and never checked in with the guys. "Aw man!" she yelled, happy it was at least the weekend and they didn't have school.

"Sweety," Miss Parker said, opening his door. "Time to wake up." Ava froze, not knowing what to say as Peter's sweet ol' aunt saw her on his bed.

"Uh…" Ava stuttered.

Peter lifted his head off the ground and Miss Parker just seemed to notice him. She seemed to relax a little bit to see him on the _floor_ and not on the bed. "Pancakes?" He murmured weakly.

"Sure, after Ava explains what she's doing on your bed." Miss Parker gave Ava a small smirk, leaning on the door frame. As Ava struggled to find an explanation for her presence, Peter turned and gave her a sleepy eye.

"Whaaa-"

"Uh, Peter and I had a… Study date last night and I guess we forgot time…" Ava gave a weak response to Miss Parker's question.

"Whaaa-" Peter repeated himself before being kicked in his rips when he fully woke up. "Oh!" He exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "Yeah! I needed help with a few subjects, and Ava's the smartest girl I know, so she offered to help, and she really did, I can practically feel my grade getting better, and I guess we stayed up really late, and _so_ lost track of time and by the time we were done it was _way_ too late to let Ava go home and we both fell asleep… I was of course the gentlemen and gave her my bed." Peter concluded his ramblings, satisfied with their story.

"Mhmm," Miss Parker said in a disbelieving tone. "Well, you might as well stay for breakfast Ava, I made enough pancakes to feed an army… I think I still have some of your old clothes in the laundry, you can change into that." She gave one last look behind her before shutting the door.

"Whoo, that was a close one." Peter said, laying back down on the bed, next to Ava.

"I guess we did have a kind of study date last night." Ava muttered, to which Peter smiled.

"The best study date I've ever had." He muttered in return. She chuckled, getting up from his bed, stretching her limbs. "Now, come on, PANCAKES!" He grabbed her arm and tugged her downstairs to the kitchen where Miss Parker gave them each four delicious looking pancakes.

Halfway into the meal, still enjoying her breakfast, Ava turned to Peter, a small smirk on her lips. "You still owe me big time."

Peter at first groaned then an idea came to mind. "Another study date to even the playing field?" He could feel the slight adrenaline rush come to mind, and it excited him so.

"Maybe," she smirked tauntingly at him, though the same rush came rushing to her. "Next time though, we don't break into the school… a third time."

"Agreed…. Let's try the Tri-carrier instead." Ava nearly choked on her pancakes.

**The End! I 3,500 words, even. In two or so days… I'm proud of myself. Yay! So, hoped you liked it and don't give this a bad review. I told you this was going to be a spoiler, so don't go yelling and screaming at me.**

**But I would love to her some critism… or anything besides flames. **

**~Ally out**


End file.
